Kingdom Hearts' Vessel
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Keyblade Masters, Riku & Yen Sid prepare for the up-coming battle. Xemnas has the Kingdom Hearts' vessel, Soft-Wind, in his grasp. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**AN: I do own my OC (Soft-Wind). This is Xemnas x OC (Soft-Wind) pairing. I like Xemnas is chuckle.**

**Kingdom Hearts' Vessel**

_Xemnas + OC (Soft-Wind)_

The new-founded key-blade master, Riku, is inside Yen Sid's tower looking though a mirror. He is watching Kairi, Sora and Lea drill through their personal training sessions, as they are each in different worlds.

"Master Riku." Yen Sid said, entering the room.

Riku looks over his left shoulder blade to see the senior wizard. He casually turns around to face him. "Master Yen Sid, I was…uh…" He trails off feeling very uneasy about some silent thoughts in his head.

"Is the Keyblade War still wearing on your mind, young Keyblade Master?"

Riku lowers his gaze elsewhere in distress. "I am… concerned." He admits thoroughly turning around to watch his comrades training session. Silently thinking of the possible of the 'what ifs' that will befall them, when the Keyblade War is upon them.

"Trust in your comrades, Master Riku." Yen Sid reminds his youngest Keyblade Master that he has just previously appointed. "I have chosen you because you have proven yourself a 'true' Keyblade Master."

Riku didn't answer as he resumes to watch his comrades prepare for the up-coming war that is still ahead of them.

* * * Elsewhere * * *

"Xigbar, you'll be in charge of this one. Since, Saix is too occupied in recruiting the other members for our 'Seekers of Darkness' to battle against the 'Seven Lights'."

"A 'babysitting mission'. Are you serious?" Xigbar expresses his annoyance of being stuck with some responsibility.

Xemnas shot a scowl at his underling without uttering a response. His eyelids narrow ever so slightly.

"All right. All right. I'll babysit 'your' little princess." Xigbar raises his hands up in defeat. "She better not be any trouble to me, though."

"Her name is Soft-Wind. She is the 'vessel' of the true 'Kingdom Hearts' that disappeared within the 'Pit of Darkness' eons ago." Xemnas informs Xigbar of the young woman's name and her true origins of existence.

"Soft-Wind, eh?" Xigbar snickers looking at the unconscious, tannish young woman ahead of them. "I'll have to think of a nice nickname for her, then."

Soft-Wind's eyelids flint as she slowly opens her dark purple-shaded eyes. There is a dark green ribbon tied within her long brunette hair. Her attire is a light green knee-length vest. There is a red sash that is wrapped firmly around her slender waist. Underneath her knee-length vest, there is a dark blue ankle-length dress. Her footwear is a pair of white floral sandals.

Soft-Wind sits up, slowly tilting her head to look – owlishly - at Xemnas and Xigbar.

"Hello there, young lady." Xemnas greets with a small and cunning smile. A light chuckle escapes his parted lips. "I am Xemnas."

"Xemnas…" Soft-Wind repeats, owlishly.

"That is correct, Soft-Wind. This man here standing beside me. His name is…"

"Xigbar." The middle-aged guy - with an eye patch - said, bluntly. His right hand rests on his hip.

"Xigbar." Soft-Wind repeats –once again – in an owlishly gesture.

"Yes. From now on, Xigbar is going to be your mentor in becoming a full-fledged Keyblade Wielder…

"Keyblade Wielder?"

"It is for an up-coming battle." Xemnas said with a cunning smile on his lips. "Do you understand, Soft-Wind?"

Soft-Wind still stares at them, owlishly.

"Pff. I'm out of here. Call me, when it is time to get to some serious business done here, Xemnas." Xigbar said, leaving the two of them all alone.

_**Alone. **_

_**Eeriness. **_

Without much warning, Xemnas twirls and entangles his right forefinger within the dark green ribbon strand that dangles - loosely - on the right side of her head. Swiftly, – without much warning - he roughly tugs at the ribbon strand.

Soft-Wind painfully winces, lightly closing her eyes. Silently enduring the discomfort of this sudden yank of sheer forcefulness that was displayed upon her by a man of true 'Abyss of Darkness'.

Soon after, she reopens her dark eyes. Soft-Wind is almost face-to-face with the handsome leader, Xemnas. A sudden cold and chilling shiver starts to run up her spine. 'Those perceive topaz eyes of his are... so dangerous…'

Xemnas snickers at his fragile little prey before him. His backhand softly caresses her left cheek. And within seconds, he firmly cups her chin in his sturdy hand. "So, soft." He said, taking notice to her more closely. "You will belong to me soon enough." He said, darkly.

Xemnas begins to lightly lick his lips to moisture them for his intentions. He lowers his head downwards to cover her lips with his. His alluring tongue parts her once securely closed lips to invade the interior of her mouth.

Soft-Wind suddenly blinks her eyelashes at the mixture of tenderness and forcefulness gesture of his sweet kiss. In the heated kiss, Soft-Wind allows a soft moan escape her covered tainted lips.

Her – once - purple-shaded eyes are now a shade of topaz.

Xemnas pulls away from their – once - shared kiss between them. He lightly combs her loose strands of brunette fringes from her face. A hinted confident smile corners his lips, as he sees her newly founded topaz eyes.

"I see that you're trembling in my grasp. Are you really that afraid of me, Soft-Wind? I assure you. You have nothing to fear of me. I will protect you from those 'Warriors of Light' with my 'Warriors of Darkness'. They will not harm you. You are in good hands, my lovely young lady."

Soft-Wind nods her head, unknowingly to his deception.

A small smile corners his soft lips once more. "Good girl." He said, with a half-hearted pat on her head. "You are very important to our cause." Xemnas adds with a deep kittenish chuckle.

Soft-Wind is now holding a plushy Xemnas doll within her folded arms.

"Can you summon your Keyblade, Soft-Wind?"

Her left hand rises to silently summon a cyan Keyblade of her very own. This cyan Keyblade has a small black dream-catcher trinket dangling from the handle. "Master Xemnas, I will fight for your cause. Only."

Xemnas slightly chuckles to himself.

Not too far away. Xigbar is leaning against the corridor.

"Oh," Xigbar said, with a coy smile appearing on his lips. "It seems the Kingdom Hearts' vessel will be fighting alongside the 'Thirteen Seekers of Darkness'. Instead of those 'Seven Warriors of Light'." He adds, walking through the narrow and shadowy corridors.

Ekosi

AN: Okay, this was originally suppose to be a chapter story between Riku x OC (Soft-Wind). Instead, I made this into Xemnas x OC (Soft-Wind). It is a one-shot. ONE-SHOT. The way Xemnas' chuckle(s) makes me swoon. This is just an old idea that was fishing around in my mind.


End file.
